I Watch You Watch Me
by Usapple
Summary: Oneshot:: I watch you, watch him, watch her, watch him, watch you...Watch out. [KaKaHina ] [implied KakaHinaSasu, KakaHinaNeji, KakaNeji lol wut? and others]


**I Watch You, Watch Me**

Hatake Kakashi was a _special_ ninja.

Infact, he was a special something for almost _everything._

But in his own honest opinion, he saw himself as nothing but an ordinary, lazy, witty, _very_ handsome and _very_ perverted ninja.

You know, the ordinary stuff.

And just like ordinary ninjas out there, he had a special person in his heart.

She was none other than Hyuuga Hinata.

_(Yes. It's a **she**. Surprised?)_

Anyway, she was special enough to make an ordinary ninja like him fall head over heels in love with her.

As he watched her from atop a tree branch he contemplated the reasons why he was so into this particular girl.

His infatuation for her broke his ordinary vibe. _Damn_

It was probably because she was one of the most lovable girls he's ever seen.

Midnight Blue hair, beautiful pearly white eyes, rosy cheeks, fair skin, shy smile…

Ah…Yes…The physical part was yummy, but the thing that attracted Kakashi to the Hyuuga heiress was her fragile yet determined aura.

She was like an unbreakable porcelain doll.

_His_ unbreakable porcelein doll.

Yes, that sounded good.

After a short while of thinking, he knew his thoughts would take him nowhere so he stopped thinking all in all and concentrated on watching her.

Watching her…

..Watch him.

_Him_ who?...

...His very own student of course! Who else?

Uzumaki Naruto, the densest ninja in the world.

Kakashi's eyebrows met. It's the same old _watching chain_ all over again.

Not that he minded.

He always felt a pang of jealousy whenever he saw his love blush over his blonde student. He didn't blame her though, the hyperactive ninja was after all, very lovable.

He guessed he was thankful to Naruto in some way. He was really thankful for his… well, his student's dense brain. He was completely oblivious of Hinata's crush on him.

Okay, enough rubbing salt in his own wounds and on with the chain.

Naruto was completely unaware of Hinata's feelings because he was too busy watching his other student.

Haruno Sakura.

Of course Sakura knew of Naruto's crush on her. She wasn't dense like him. Didn't matter though, cause she was forever gonna be watching her lovely Sasuke-kun.

_Speaking of the devil..._

''SASKAY-KUN!?"

---

GASP!

'_Oh noes'_ that was what Sasuke's facial expression screamed out. He was being stalked again.

Honestly, he didn't mind the dobe or his personal groupie. It was actually fun fagging around with them. They were his closest friends.

Scratch that; they were his _only_ friends.

Duh. Having more friends than that would really ruin his perfect emo image.

But yeah, right now wasn't the best time for some team bonding.

No.

He had to find Kakashi.

If he found that old perverted sensei of his, he would definitely find her.

The girl with pearly white eyes, midnight hair and smelt of lilacs. The girl that his _whole life_ depended on.

He needed her _immediately_!

His plan to revive his clan couldn't wait any longer!

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as Sasuke scanned the area.

Black eyes met a striking single grey one.

--

_'Uh oh'_

Kakashi knew his young student's hunt for him has begun.

He was right on time.

Hinata, the target, had started heading home. It was the signal.

He had to take action. Fast.

He jumped off the branch and quickly appeared beside Hinata just in time before Sasuke could make his move.

_'HA! Take that you little __emo__ boy!'_

The Uchiha cursed under his breath.

_'Damn that old pervert!'_

The grey haired ninja mentally patted himself on the back for his fast and very childish actions and smiled, looking down at the girl that was walking beside him. She shyly looked up at him with her pearly eyes and smiled back.

''G-good evening Kakashi-sensei! Y-you're here a-again!''

Kakashi felt his chest grow warm at the sweet and simple greeting. He patted the stuttering girl on the head.

"Of course I am!...can't let a beautiful girl like you wander alone now can I? You'll never know who's gonna pounce at you at any second!" he replied cheerfully ignoring the image of Sasuke pouncing from behind a bush like a wild animal that entered his head.

Hinata blushed and just meekly nodded while keeping her head down.

Kakashi walked Hinata all the way home. It has been a routine for a month now, ever since Sasuke had taken action, showing his true intentions for Kakashi's one true love.

They were finally at the door.

Hinata like always, head facing down, would place her hand on the older man and gave his arm a light squeeze as if to say 'thank you.'

Kakashi sighed dreamily.

Hell yeah, she was gonna be his.

Soon.

He hoped...rather, hopes.

No wait, hoped...yeah, hoped.

Did it really matter?

Well, at least he had the chain handled. He knew everything that revolved around his dearest.

He, Kakashi watched Hinata, watch Naruto, watch Sakura, watch Sasuke, _hungrily_ watch his darling Hinata…

Then the door burst opened.

"The sun has almost set Hinata-sama. Come in immediately. I have been asked by your father to start watching over you again. He is...worried."

Okay. Hiashi-sama wasn't _that_ worried. But Hyuuga Neji had to give a reason as to why he wanted to stalk his cousin again right!?...

He gave a short deadly glare at the older ninja.

_'Grrr!!! Mine!_' his eyes seemed to say.

_'Ah…the overprotective cousin'_ thought Kakashi pretending not to notice the younger jounin.

Hinata knew her father wouldn't even bother about her. Her cousin was just in one of his protective modes again. Neji definitely had a _cousin complex. _

...and many other complexes she was too busy or scared to think about.

"H-hai!"

Hinata bowed and looked nervously at her cousin and then at her handsome sensei.

Ah...the tension.

Neji had been ranting at her non-stop ever since the first day Kakashi brought her home. He honestly sounded like her husband!...Husband to be!

What? Say again? huh?...

Nevermind...

She gave a small sigh making both men look at her.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Did he hear the male Hyuuga right? He would start watching over Hinata..._again?_

If Kakashi remembered right, Neji's assignment of 'watching' his cousin last time didn't go so well...

He was groping her all over during the chuunin exams for pete's sake!

If he, brave Kakashi and the rest of the jounins didn't interfere who knows what else that mad horny Hyuuga would have groped?

He was just worried about Hinata's safety and innocence of course.

So no, that definitely wouldn't do. Besides there was no more space for Hyuuga Neji in his watching chain.

Stern glaring pearly white eyes met Kakashi's striking grey one.

'I'll be watching you as well you perverted old bastard' the white eyes seemed to say.

_Scary times_.

Even eyes can give full death threat nowadays…even call him names. _Damn_.

Kakashi smile and waved at Hinata as she disappeared into the white doors of the Hyuuga mansion.

Neji still glaring, didn't turn his back on the grey haired jounin until he finally shut the door.

Kakashi went on his way home, but not after giving the Hyuuga mansion one last glance.

What was it that made the Hyuugas so...so...you know?

_'Hinata..._'

He smiled at the thought of her name, which linked his thoughts to another name.

_'Neji...'_

Kakashi smiled agai-

**Wait**.

**No**.

He did **not** _smile_...

Or did he?

Oh well.

One more person wouldn't hurt…It's about time someone started watching him anyway.

Kakashi sighed.

How exciting.

-

-

-

**FIN.**

* * *

**A.N:** Just some random crap lol. Kakashi is such a dog. x3...Tell me what you thought. 

**Notes:** hmm...there are some BL-ish stuff up there...maybe not noticable...but yeah... HeeHee.

**Usapple**.


End file.
